


Berth Duty

by 13th_blackbird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: I Jedi - Michael A. Stackpole, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, let's torture corran horn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird
Summary: Leonia Tavira doesn't appreciate Corran's stalling tactics. The Admiral always gets what she wants, after all.[Followed by "Luminous," but can be read alone.]





	Berth Duty

Tavira got up and I suppressed a sigh of relief. She headed to the door - and then paused. 

“It’s been a while since I had any _fun_ , Jenos,” she pouted at me. “You interrupted my plans with Remart, and I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Her smile was predatory. “I think I need to show you what I have planned for you. A little treat to remind you what’s at stake here.”

She strode to the bed, where I still sat, stunned and half-awake, and sore from the previous evening’s running around naked from explosions, and kissed me. 

It had been a while for me, too, and I reacted before I could think about what I was doing - I kissed her back. Heat rippled through me as she bit down on my lower lip, a little harder than I expected. I shivered with pleasure, despite myself. _I decided not to do this,_ I thought. _I don’t want this - I don’t want her. This is wrong._ But I wasn’t Corran Horn, I was Jenos Idanian, at least for a little longer, for as long as it took for me to carry out the rest of my plans. And Jenos as I played him, definitely wanted not only Tavira, but the power and resources she had promised. He’d arranged to have Remart killed for her. _He_ wasn’t going to turn her down for any reason. 

Tavira was still kissing me as she pushed my robe open and ran her hands over my chest. She grabbed my hands and pulled them over my head - and I heard, distantly, a clank of metal. 

“Wh-“ I started, and didn’t get far before she slapped me across the face again, hard. I jerked back instinctively. I tried to reach up to push her away, but my wrists were bound - in metal, not in stun cuffs. I gaped at them, then at Tavira. 

“They’re antiques,” she purred, dangling the key in front of my still-stinging face. “There’s something so satisfying about cold steel, don’t you think?” 

I had no comebacks, no flirty lines. Lust flooded through me - I was already hard and panting - followed quickly by shame and revulsion. How could I have ever thought I wanted this? I willed my erection to fade - I could make an excuse, say it was my hangover, I could get away and keep from betraying Mirax and myself. But I knew it was too late. I pushed the good Jedi/CorSec/married man part of me further down and tried to let the arrogant fighter jock pirate come out. 

“You’d like me better with my hands free, Leonia,” I said, my voice a low growl. I’d meant it to be a come-on, but it sounded more like a threat. 

“Someone’s not used to being the bottom,” she said, casually. She produced another pair of cuffs and locked them around my ankles. I hissed at the cold metal against my bare skin. She stroked her ever-present quirt (had she had it the whole time?) against my face, and I flinched. She smiled like a knife and struck me, hard. I jerked against my bonds and couldn’t stop the grunt of pain that escaped my lips. 

“Perfect,” Tavira breathed. She stared at me, suddenly serious, “And that’s _Admiral_ , Jenos. Understood?” 

“Yes, Admiral,” I groaned. My balls tightened and my cock got even harder. To my horror, I felt my face getting hot with embarrassment. I’d never done anything like this before. I didn’t want to like it. I didn’t want it at all, except that I did. I wanted her to touch me, stroke me, take me in her mouth, make me come. I wanted to be Jenos Idanian, to forget Corran Horn and his ideals and his quest and his righteousness. It would be so much easier if I could. It would let me hate myself less if I could hate this. 

Tavira kissed me again, her hands sliding through my hair as she slammed our faces together, teeth clicking together. She still stood over me, not touching any part of me except my face, and I couldn’t help moaning in frustration as she licked my neck, nipping with sharp teeth at the sensitive skin just below my ear. 

“You like this, don’t you?” she murmured against my neck. 

“No,” I managed. She slapped me again. My cock jumped and I bit back another moan. 

“Liar,” she smirked. She stepped back from the bed, watching me, considering. I tried to even out my breathing, tried, even, for a moment reaching for the Force to calm myself before realizing that I was utterly incapable of concentrating enough for that. I was on my own for this one. 

Tavira undressed. I stared, feeling like I should look away, and knowing that doing so would earn me another slap at best and her suspicion at worst. And knowing that a significant part of me desperately wanted to see her naked was just as bad as blowing my cover would have been. Her body was all sinuous, muscular curves - not an ounce of softness - a taut,flat stomach, a tight, pert little ass, strong arms and legs, and small but perky breasts. The morning light caught her bare skin, making it golden, and her black hair looked almost blue. Her eyes were dark with lust - the only outward sign that she was enjoying herself.

“Like what you see?”

I swallowed, wishing she would just get to it. I ached to be touched and feared it at the same time, feared losing myself and my plans in her. “Yes,” I gritted out. 

She smiled, “I like you honest. It’s a novelty.” She ghosted her hand over my body, starting at my face, gently stroking my chest, then lower - I couldn’t help moaning, “Le-Admiral…”

“Yes?” she stopped, almost innocently. “Did you want something?”

I bit back a curse. “No,” I breathed. 

She smacked me with the quirt. “Don’t lie to me, Jenos. What do you want?”

My face burned again. It was ridiculous to be embarrassed - I was bound, naked, about to semi-willingly fuck my enemy, the woman responsible for my wife’s disappearance. But I’d never been into games, sexually. My relationships, even the casual ones, had been straightforward and egalitarian. This kind of play never made much sense to me. 

And now it was becoming clear that Leonia Tavira was going to make me beg. 

“Please,” I managed.

“Please…?” she murmured, her hand inching closer to my cock. 

“You know what I want,” I tried to sound threatening again, but I barely recognized my own pleading voice.

_Smack._ The quirt came down again, on the sole of my foot this time. It stung worse than before, even more than the strikes to my face. I jerked, my wrists starting to sting from the friction of the cuffs. “That is not how this is going to work, Jenos,” Tavira said, running the quirt through her hand, lovingly. “I am in charge here. If you want something from me, you request it. If I see fit, I’ll grant it. Understand?”

“Yes,” _smack._ I yelped. 

“Yes, what?” Tavira barked.

“Yes, Admiral!” I gasped. I was half-sobbing, I suddenly realized, crazy with pain, fear, lust, guilt, and the adrenaline from the previous night’s escapade still running through my veins. “I want - I want you to touch me. _Please,_ Admiral.” I hated the whine in my voice, the bare need that I couldn’t hide, and the fact that she had made me name my desire out loud, when I had already talked myself out of it, let myself see that my lust for her wasn’t truly what I wanted. My body was betraying the conclusion my mind had come to. Suddenly, I was reminded of Exar Kun, his cold dark presence in my mind, reaching into my worst fears and using them. It wasn’t enough to have my mind violated, but I had to give up control over my body, too? I gasped for breath. Tavira still watched me, smiling faintly as if she sensed my internal struggle. She seemed to decide something, and pulled out the belt from my robe from where it lay crumpled on the floor next to the bed. She blindfolded me. I was breathing hard, now, my heart pounding with fear. I didn’t trust her. What if this was an elaborate plan? What if she’d killed Elegos when she came in to my suite and now she was just toying with me? She could have a blaster pointed at me, or a vibroblade inches from my ribs. 

I was still hard, though. And finally, finally, I felt her hands, slick with oil, glide over my cock. Her hands were skilled, so hot, so slick, so _good -_ my body stiffened, my back arched, andthen she pulled away. I growled, pulling ineffectually at the cuffs. She laughed, sounding genuinely amused. “I had no idea you were going to be this much fun.”

And then, something cool touched my lips. A small glass vial. I could smell something astringent. “What-“ I asked, and she poured the tincture into my mouth before I could get any farther, then covering my mouth and nose with her hand. As though I was a pampered pet being made to take a pill. I swallowed reflexively. The stuff was bitter and viscous, and it burned going down. I coughed and sputtered. “What the hell was that?” 

“It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it,” she said, stroking me lazily and not nearly hard enough. I tried to thrust into her touch, but she pushed my hips back down onto the bed. “It’s just a little something I picked up in a spaceport once. Some herb concoction - it heightens sensitivity but -“ I could sense her smiling wickedly, though I couldn't see it “-it delays orgasm. You’re going to hate me for a while, Jenos, but it will all be worth it. You won’t be able to walk for hours afterward. You’ll see.” 

I could already feel the drug taking effect. My body burned. I could feel everything, and everything felt amazing - the drag of the soft sheets underneath me, Leonia’s soft, feathery strokes, the tracks of sweat running down my forehead, the stinging welts where Tavira had struck me, the raw skin on warm metal at my wrists and ankles. I moaned helplessly, beyond words. I was harder than I’d ever been, my cock leaking and throbbing, and I ached to come. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, “ Tavira growled, and whipped off my blindfold just as she sank onto me. My vision went dark around the edges. She was so tight and felt hotter than even my drug-heated flesh. Her lithe, powerful arms came down on either side of my head as she fucked herself on me, mouth open and eyes staring wide with her own oncoming orgasm. She thrust her breasts into my face and demanded, “Suck them,” and I obeyed instantly, losing myself in her soft, creamy flesh, suckling, kissing, biting. She moaned and I could feel her clench around me, felt the onrushing of my own climax and then - lost it. The drug simply melted it away, while keeping me poised just on the edge. 

“Fuck!” I moaned, and pulled hard at the cuffs. I could feel my skin of my wrist break from the rough treatment, finally, and a thin line of blood ran down my arm. Tavira laughed darkly.

The world narrowed to a point as pleasure spiraled within me again and again. I lost track of how many times I was poised at the edge of orgasm and then pulled away. I no longer made any effort to bite back the sounds I was making - moaning, pleading with Tavira, promising her anything if she’d just let me come. Tears of frustration pricked at the corners of my eyes, and then ran down my face in earnest, mingling with sweat. Our bodies slicked against each other as Tavira rode me, coming over and over, raking her nails over my chest, alternately slapping my face and stroking it, almost tenderly. “You’re doing so well,” she crooned. “It won’t be much longer.”

I hated her. I wanted her. My mind flicked through every erotic fantasy I’d ever had - and some I hadn’t known were lurking in my subconscious. I saw myself with Erisi, with Iella, even, in one shocking image, with Iceheart herself, her lips wrapped around my cock. I struggled to open my eyes and tried to pretend _that_ hadn’t occurred to me, but I couldn’t get away from it. Tavira was moaning in earnest now, her head thrust back, rivulets of sweat coursing down her body. I floated in a tide of lust and self-loathing, and a memory came floating up from the depths - Mirax, on the night of our wedding, undressing me and smiling. The memory of her hands on me was so strong that it felt real, cutting through my feverish drug-haze like a cool breeze.

And I finally came, my orgasm ripping through me like a wave. It almost didn’t feel like pleasure at that point, just raw need and adrenaline making me shake uncontrollably, like the aftermath of a battle. I might have blacked out for a minute - the next thing I knew was Tavira unlocking my cuffs and flicking me lightly on my side. I startled. Every inch of my body was aflame, sensitive with what I assumed was the aftermath of the drug she’d given me. She was already dressed and looking impeccable, except for the self-satisfied smirk on her face. She didn’t look soft and languid with afterglow, she looked triumphant and hard. “Rest up, Idanian,” she said. “Remember what I said about Nive.” 

“Yes, Admiral,” I managed, my voice coming out harsh, and then she was gone.

My throat felt scoured. I tried to shake some feeling back into my hands and feet - my wrists ached and tingled. The room spun wildly. I limped to the refresher, trying not to look at myself, and sat on the floor of the shower, letting cold water run over me. I lost track of time.

Then I decided to get as drunk as I’d been pretending to be for weeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Followed by "Luminous" [http://archiveofourown.org/works/12733056]


End file.
